Thunder and Lightning
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Peter and Wade are home alone during a thunder storm. Warning: Yaoi (Slash boy x boy) inside. If you do not like this summary so far please do not read. Review? No bad/mean reviews please. Thank you and enjoy the story!


**Thunder and Lightning.**

**Well, this is my first SpideyPool story I've written in a while, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. Anyways, enjoy the story. WARNING: Don't read if you don't like Yaoi (slash, boy x boy). **

Peter sprang to life as the front door bell chimed throughout the house. The young teenaged boy leapt out of his room, down the stairs and landd at the front door with ease. Peter opened the door, a small friendly smile on his face as he saw his boyfriend Wade waiting for him, holding his sleeping bag in one hand and held his back pack in the other.

"Hey Pete!" Wade said happily as he smilied underneath his mask, walking into the house before Peter could reply. Peter chuckled before closing and locking the door, folling Wade into the living room right after. Wade placed his sleeping bag on the floor before stting it up. "So how long are your dads out for?" Wade asked as he finished setting up his sleeping bag before taking a seatnext to Peter on the couch. The hazel-eyes teen paused for a moment, attempting to remember the correct time of his fathers' return.

"They should be back in a few hours or so. I guess around ten or eleven." Peter guessed, looking down at his watch as he spoke.

"Okay, so what do you wanna do first?" Wade asked with a sort of lustful expression on his masked face. making Peter's face turn a hot pink as he considered what to do.

"Honestly Wade, I have no clue." Peter replied with a slight shrug. Wade grinned slightly. "And we're not having sex Wade." Wade frowned.

"Damn."

"Maybe some other time Wade." Peter said with a teasing grin before picking up the T.V. remote and activating the living room appliance. The weather channel was currently on and was talking about a massive thunder storm and how everyone should remain indoors. The two boys dismissed the program as Peter began to set u a game of Halo: Reach.

"Hey Pete, let's make a little bet. If I win you have to sleep in my sleeping bag with me, but if you win you don't have to." Wade said with a slight grin. Peter paused, considering the merc with a mouth's offer. Peter grinned back at Wade, a determined look in his eyes.

"You're on!" Peter said as he customized his spartan before handing Wade his controller.

"You are so goin' down!" Wade said as the match began. The two were across the large map from each other, both of them were stationed in large bases. Wade raced through the base he was in, grabbing all the weapons he needed. He grabbed a dmr rifle and a energy sword for his weapons, took two frag grenades and two plasma grenades and then took sprint as his armour ability. The merc with a mouth smilied as he exited the base, headin towards his enemy's base as Peter armed himself for combat. The teenaged boy grabbed a needle rifle and a energy sword, grabbed all four aviliable grenades, both frag and plasma, before finally grabbing his armour ability, evade.

"Come and get it Wade." Peter said as he raced to the top of his base, perching his character behind a corner, waiting to strike. "It'll just make it alot easier to take you down!" Peter taunted as he heard a very familliar sound. The sort of moaning sound flying around up in the sky. The sound of a covenant Banshee. Peter evaded away from Wade's splatter attempt before quickly making his way back into the base.

"Come on out Petey Wetey!" Wade said, landing the Banshee on the roof of Peter's base before exiting the alien vehcile, making his way to the entrance slowly.

"No way Wade! You'll have to come in an' get me!" Peter teased before racing deeper into the base. Wade merely groaned, rolling his eyes before pursuing his boyfriend into the large base.

"Whatever you want Petey, but that doesn't mean you'll win." Wade said with a slight smile as he descended down a long flight of stairs that led into the main room of the base itself. Wade paused, watching his motion tracker as he searched the main room carefully. After a few minutes of the intense search, the merc with a mouth heard a slightly discomforting clanging sound from behind him. Wade jumped behind the boxes in front of him just before the frag grenade exploded. "Nice try Petey. Ya can't kill me that easily!" Wade said loudly before standing up, aiming his dmr rifle from where the explosive had came from, spotting Peter almost instantly and opening fire on the spartan. Peter evaded to cover quickly, only losing a quarter of his shielding.

"Yeah, that goes for a me too Wade." Peter said, chucking a plasma grenade over his cover and on top of the boxes just in front of Wade. The merc quickly got up and sprinted out of the main room as the plasma energy discharged from the sphere. Peter cursed under his breath before following his boyfriend down a long narrow corridor, leading him to a large weapon's area. Peter quickly scanned the room for any sign of Wade. Nothing. "Where the hell are you Wade?!" Peter asked as he checked the inventory of the room. The only thing missing was a rocket launcher. Peter's eyes widened as he heard a thud behind him. The teenager quickly spun around to find Wade holding a rocket launcher to his face.

"Game over Petey. I win." Wade said before pulling the trigger and ending the game. Peter groaned in annoyance as Wade leaped up and began to dance in victory. "Yeah, I'm the best! Uh huh! Yeah!" Wade bragged before the power went out, forcing him to scream in sudden terror. Peter burst out into laughter as he heard a loud thud. Peter looked over the couch to barely see Wade on the ground.

"Have a nice trip?" Peter asked with a grin as Wade got to his feet. The merc with a mouth glared at his teenaged lover, annoyed by Peter's teasing.

"Whatever. You still have to sleep with me in my sleeping bag." Wade said with a smug grin. Peter shrugged.

"I don't really care Wade."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Oh . . . Okay. So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, the power's out. So I guess the only thing we can do . . . go to bed?" Peter suggested with a slight smile. Wade smiled back before the two boys got into the same sleeping bag, holding each other close as the storm outside raged on, lightning flashing into the living room.

"G'night Petey." Wade said with a slight smile. Peter smiled back.

"Good night Wade."

**End.**

**Sorry this wasn't too long. But it's something. Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this little SpideyPool story. Review? Please no bad/mean reviews and take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
